Life, Love, and a Recipe for Disaster
by Carolyn12
Summary: One Year. That is all Hinata has to make her mothers once famous cafe shine once again. Will she able to do it? With this odd group of workers there is a good possibility that it will succeed. or you know they burn the whole place down...one of the two.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, I'm just playing with the characters. This is a AU, so no ninjas.  
**

* * *

The usually stoic man stared at the paper in front of him in shock. He reread it one more time before anger took over.

 _How dare them! They have no right!_

He stood with the paper gripped tightly in his hand, and walked out of his office. The maids and worked quickly got out of his way terrified of the powerful man that looked to be out for blood.

Once he arrived at his destination, he slammed the doors open.

All eyes went to him and all conversation stopped.

"What is the meaning of this?" He hissed as he waved the paper about.

The old men in the room looked at one another wondering who would speak. Finally the one who sat at the front of the table stood.

"Hiashi we now how you feel about this, but that shop is losing the family money. It has been closed for half the year. It is best if we let it go. Sell it for as much as we can get." He said.

Hiashi grit his teeth as he glared at them all.

"We can't sell that shop. I don't care if it is losing us money."

Another man stood, a man that looked like a very older version of him.

"Enough of this foolishness Hiashi! I know you don't wish to lose one of the last connections to your late wife. I will also admit that her shop flourished beautifully when she ran it, but now that she is gone the shop is also no more." He barked out.

Hiashi grit his teeth harder that most could hear them grind.

The man sighed as he sat and looked at the furious man. He warned the others that his son would be mad. There were few things that angered his son so. Messing with anything of his wife's was one of them. He looked to the other then back to his son.

"I also know that shop is one of the things Hitomi left for Hinata, but we do not know if that shop will be as successful as when her mother ran it. Honestly it would be best if we just let it go."

Hiashi's mind worked quick wondering how he could it out of this…His pale eyes widen slightly when a thought came to him.

"You all are right." Hiashi said.

The men in the room let out sighs of relief and smirked at one another.

"But,"

The all frowned.

"One year. I want you all to give Hinata one year to make that shop into how it used to be, if not better."

They all grumbled at themselves.

"Fine, one year is all she will have." His father said as he had back into his chair.

Hiashi nodded to him and turned on his heel walking out of the room and off to find his eldest daughter.

* * *

 **So there is the beginning. Sorry if Hiashi seemed a little off...But one this that people shouldn't do his mess with things that belong to himself or that of his his late wife...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. Again I don't own Naruto, just playing with the characters.**

* * *

A young girl fidgeted with her long dark blue hair as she sat across her father. His gaze bore into as she looked everywhere, but at him.

"Hinata, do you know why I called you here?" he asked.

"No…" she said as her light lavender tinted eyes finally met his own white eyes.

He let out a sigh, and his shoulder seemed to slump slightly. This caused Hinata to go on edge. What could have possibly happened that could make her usually strong father like this?

"The Elders want to sell your mother's Café." He told his eldest.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat.

"W-what…But they can't!" Hinata argued, the distress clear on her face.

Hiashi sighed once more.

"The café has been closed for half the year. They want to sell it, because the do not think that you will be able to run it as well as your mother did."

Hinata frowned, hurt at the lack of confidence in her, but not entirely surprised.

"So you called me here to tell me that one of the few things mother left for me is going to be sold to the highest bidder?" she asked, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"Actually no, I called you here to tell you that you have one year to make that Café shine once more." He stated and watched her closely at her reaction.

Hinata's eyes widen. "What? Me? But I, I can't…what if I can't…"

"Then the store will be sold." Hiashi stated bluntly.

Hinata looked to the ground in thought, before looking back at her father.

"I…I want to try….to make the Café like how I remember it…"

Hiashi let out a rare smile.

"Very good my Daughter, if anyone can do this I believe it is you. But remember this shop is now yours. You do not need to copy your mother completely. You must also put some of yourself into it."

Hinata blinked at the advice before smiling slightly at her father. "Thank you, Father."

He nodded to her, before motioning for her to go.

She stood and was at the door when he called out to her one more time.

"Hinata, maybe you should stop by there today and look at the shop. See what you will be working with?"

Hinata nodded then left the office.

Once she was ready and dressed to go out she headed for the door. As she walked passed the kitchen a voice called out.

"Hinata? Where are you going?"

She turned to see her cousin and younger sister standing in the doorway.

"Hello Neji, Hanabi. I was just headed out."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Headed out to where?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Hinata sighed before walking into the kitchen and sitting at the counter motioning for them to sit as well.

The two stoic cousins looked at one another before sitting on across from Hinata.

"I was told by Father Today that I will now be taking over mother's Café."

Hanabi's eye lit up. "Really? That great! I bet you'll be awesome."

Hinata smiled at her excited little sister before turning her light lavender eyes to her older cousin. He had both of his eyebrows raised now before his eyes narrowed.

"What is the catch?" he asked.

Hinata let out a sigh.

"I have once year to make the Café great again…and if I can't they are going to sell it." Hinata said while fiddling with her fingers and looking at the granite counter top.

Hanabi let out a gasp and looked enraged. "They can't do that! The shop is yours; mom left it to you in her will."

Hinata didn't say anything.

"Hanabi, you know that the profit goes to all of the family. If something is not profitable and losing money for the family, then we let it go, regardless of who owns it." Neji lectured an unpleased frown on his face.

Hanabi grumbled under her breath and crossed her arms. "Still stupid…"

Hinata giggled at the pouting girl.

"It's okay Hanabi. I'm sure I'll be able to make the Café profitable again." Hinata reassured.

"Would you like us to go with you to the Café?" Neji asked as he stood and grabbed his car keys.

"I want to GO!" Hanabi shouted as she stood quickly and ran for the door. "I call Shotgun!"

Hinata pouted before rushing after the younger girl. "No fair I'm older! I should get shotgun!."

Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly, before following the two girls.

They stood in front of the Café taking in the state of the place they once often went to.

The once nice and welcoming Café was now in shambles. Graffiti littered the outside walls; one of the front windows had boards on it to cover the broken hole in the glass.

The sign that once proudly read HITOMI'S; now missing letters, and the paint dull.

Hinata took a deep shuddering breath; distraught at the state of her mother's once beloved Café.

She slowly put the key into the lock and pushed the door open. The three walked in together looking at the dust that covered the counter, tables, and chairs. Paint peeling off the walks and the tile flooring chipped and cracked.

Hinata blinked back tears as memories of her mother came to mind. Neji's lips thinned at he looked at all that need to be fixed or done before his shy cousin could even think of opening the café again.

Haniabi looked around as well wondering how her sister was going to fix all this.

With a sigh Hinata stood straighter. "Well looks like this is going to take some time to fix up…"

"Don't worry Hinata we will help you, right Neji." Hanabi said with a grin as she looked to Neji.

He nodded, "Of course we will help where we can."

Hinata smiled at them "Thanks. Well I guess we can go see how the kitchen looks."

The three headed back further into the café, unaware that a pair of black eyes followed them from the window.

"Oi Itachi, what are you stopping for? We need to go meet the others."

A tall man turned from the window to look at his blue haired friend.

"I'm coming. I was just stopping to look at an old café I use to hang out at." He said as he walked to his friend.

* * *

 **And there ya have it. Sorry is Hiashi seems off, but what can I say I love when he supports Hinata.  
**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
